Modular wall assembly systems are systems useful to cover bearing surfaces, for instance interior walls, exterior walls, fences, soffits etc. Such systems often consist of large plastic or metallic panels, which are nailed in place or otherwise rigidly fixed to a bearing structure, such as a wall, to be covered.
However, once such large panels are rigidly fixed to the bearing structure having a bearing surface to be covered, they tend to buckle and/or curve under their own weight, which can create a space between the panel and the bearing surface against which it is fixed. This space is not desirable, since the bearing surface is therefore no longer adequately protected. The fact that panels tend to buckle and/or curve under their own weight also restrict their height and hence, a larger number of panels may be required to cover a large surface area which can, for instance, result in a longer installation time and higher costs. Moreover, since the panels are rigidly fixed to the bearing structure, thermal expansion due to temperature changes can damage the panels and/or cause them to tear apart.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved modular wall assembly systems to overcome at least some of the drawbacks mentioned above.